The present invention relates to an oil pump assembly for a motorcycle. More particularly, the invention relates to an oil pump assembly that includes two pumping units that are each directly driven by a cam shaft.
Motorcycles generally include a front wheel and a rear wheel that rotate about separate axles as the motorcycle moves. An engine combusts a fuel-air mixture to produce shaft power that is directed to the rear wheel to propel the motorcycle. Many of the moving parts of the engine require a lubricant, such as oil, that both lubricates the moving parts and provides some cooling for the parts. To provide the necessary oil, the motorcycle includes an oil pump that is driven by the engine. In most constructions, a gear, belt or chain interconnects the pumping element or elements and a cam shaft or a crankshaft to provide power to the pump.